Episode 466 (25th July 1989)
Plot Carmel prepares to invite Matthew back into their flat as he is released from hospital. Junior is reluctant to give Carmel time alone with Matthew, knowing what he is capable of. Pat decides not to buy the B&B after much consideration. Frank has to deal with Janine sleepwalking once again. Diane is determined to give things another go with Paul and arranges for them to go out together in the evening. David gives Carmel wise words in the build-up to Matthew's return home. Ali is late for work because of the babysitter. Frank questions how much he can rely on Ali. Dot talks to Duncan about Charlie and decides she cannot attend communion again knowing that her husband is a bigamist. Ian presents Ali with outstanding bills under his name for the café. Ali refuses to pay them so Ian says he will take the money off what he has to pay him. Julie strongly considers buying the fish bar and converting it into a hairdressers. Paul shows her a layout she could use and she is impressed. Dot, Ethel and Mo ask Dr Legg to encourage David to visit Ethel's sheltered accommodation. Dr Legg talks to David about the situation again but he says he does not have the time. Diane gets angry with Janine when she takes her jewellery. Janine tells Diane she hates her. Michelle offers to take Little Ali from Ali to give him a break but he insists he does not need help from anybody. Matthew returns to the Square with flowers. Paul returns from work late. Diane says she forgives him and tells him to go and get ready. Paul admits he forgot about their date and cancels, stating he has to do drawings for Julie. Diane runs off and cries. Michelle tells Cindy that she needs to tell Ian about her pregnancy. Matthew hugs Carmel and is apologetic. He promises never to get angry again. Carmel tells him he cannot promise anything as he has broken them one too many times. Matthew gets angry with her and accuses her of an affair again. She kicks him out of their flat. He begs her to keep him, saying he has nowhere to go. She ignores his pleas. Cindy tells Ian she is pregnant. Cast Regular cast *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Junior - Aaron Carrington *David - Christopher Reich *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Michelle - Susan Tully *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Ricky - Sid Owen *Janine - Rebecca Michael *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Duncan - David Gillespie *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Mo - Edna Dore *Julie - Louise Plowright *Paul - Mark Thrippleton *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Trevor - Phil McDermott *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) *Aisha Roberts - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Walford Surgery - Consultation room and reception *3B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *Launderette *Café Osman Notes *Final appearance of Matthew Jackson. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Don't you see, Matthew. I can't let it happen again. Not with Junior and Aisha here.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,740,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes